


you'll never find a thing like today

by remrose



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: BrOT4, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, timkon pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remrose/pseuds/remrose
Summary: "I'm just saying, I don't think I've ever been to one of these things that hasn't ended in explosions," Bart tells them, eyes on the crowds as he tugs at the ends of his cuffs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you look up 'fluff' in the dictionary, this fic shows up
> 
> title from end credits by eden

"I'm just saying, I don't think I've ever been to one of these things that hasn't ended in explosions," Bart tells them, eyes on the crowds as he tugs at the ends of his cuffs.

"I dunno," Kon replies, rocking back and forth on his heels, hands in his pockets even though Tim told him not to while in a suit. He appears far more at ease than Bart. "Sometimes if it goes on long enough, I start hoping for trouble so it livens things up."

Tim levels him a 'stern leader' look, which is out of place on the impeccable Tim Wayne. It lasts only a moment though, before smoothing back into polite impassivity. "Don't be terrible, Kon."

"He doesn't know how to be anything else," Cassie says, smiling, though it's strained. She's been putting off potential dance partners all night, looking far too appealing in her golden yellow dress. Bart had exclaimed that she looked like Belle from Beauty and the Beast when he saw her, and asked which one of them would be the Beast. It turns out, the real Beast is all the persistent socialite men who want to spin her around the dance floor in their tailored suits and overwhelming cologne.

Kon opens his mouth, likely getting ready to protest the legitimacy of his terribleness, when another blonde-haired blue-eyed man in a black and white suit appears at Cassie's side.

"Hello Miss," the man says, a smile on his face that he probably thinks is charming. "Would you care to dance?"

"No thanks," Cassie replies, for the millionth time, fingers curling in the skirts of her dress. Kon privately hopes that any potential explosions won't be caused by them.

"I'm sorry, are you here with a date?" He looks between the three boys, expression so polite it must be fake.

Cassie stepped on Kon's foot the first time he tried to step in and pretend to be her date, so this time he wisely keeps his mouth shut. She smiles, as sweet as vinegar. "No, I just don't want to dance with you. Thanks."

"Why not?"

Bart is not as easily quieted as Kon. He bursts out, "No means no, man! Get a clue."

The man swivels his head to Bart, surprised. Cassie sighs, "I said no. I'd appreciate it if you would leave me to my friends, now."

After a moment, the man seems to decide that the collective hostility from the four of them is not worth it, and abandons his attempt.

"Sorry," Bart says quickly, before Cassie can berate him. "I know you can handle it, but I'm getting just as sick of it has you are."

Cassie gives the same strained smile. "It's alright, thank you Bart."

"Sure, it's alright when it's him," Kon murmurs, eyeing another suitor who is hovering at the edges of their group. "Oh, I give up. They can't catch us if we're moving."

He pulls one of his hands from his pockets, offering it to Cassie.

"Are you seriously asking me to dance?" she says, staring at his hand. "Kon, you can't dance."

"You're right, he can't," Bart agrees, but he's looking far more gleeful now. "Imagine how mad all those boys will be when they see you dancing with Mr. Two Left Feet over here."

Cassie scrunches her nose, considering it. "They can't catch us if we're moving," she agrees after a moment, taking his hand. Kon leads her onto the dance floor, feeling more than a few pairs of eyes on the back of his head.

Cassie turns their right hands together outwards, and lays her left on his taller shoulder. Kon carefully puts his on her waist, watching her face to make sure he's not overstepping his bounds. Then he tries to dance.

It takes only three steps before she says, "Toes, Kon."

He winces, very conscious of his feet and how he doesn't know where to put them. "Sorry."

She's durable enough to take it, but it doesn't mean he should be treading on her regardless. He looks down as they dance, trying to make his feet do something useful. He steps on the edge of her dress instead.

Cassie starts to laugh, and lets him clumsily lead her around the dance floor in an imitation of a dance for two songs.

"Alright, I think you've tortured her enough," Tim says, appearing at his elbow. Kon gratefully releases her, and Tim offers out his hand.

"My lady," he says.

Cassie smiles, having loosened her tense posture during her dance with Kon, the expression genuine now instead of strained. "My lord," she teases, holding out her fingers.

Tim surprises Kon, though it shouldn't, when he delicately bows overtop and kisses the back of her hand like a gentleman. Then he shifts up, smooth as silk, moving to clasp her hand and spin it above their heads. She twirls, skirts flowing up, and meets Tim in a perfect dance posture. Then he steps forward, and she follows, and the two dance.

"I forget he's like, high society rich, sometimes," Bart says, now at Kon's side, chewing on the straw of his Sonic soft drink he didn't have before.

Kon watches his two friends spin around the dance floor, looking mesmerizing and stunning with their combined grace and coordination. Tim has perfect posture, all movements fluid and purposeful. Cassie holds herself like royalty, every step sure and certain. The elegance is contrasted by the beaming smiles they both can't seem to stop.

Kon and Bart watch them for four songs, before they come flouncing over to them. Tim lifts her hand carefully, nodding at her as he passes it to Bart.

"Have fun," he says, and steps aside.

Bart beams. Cassie is still smiling, and doesn't even slow down when Bart takes her onto the dance floor, immediately beginning some type of spinning dance that is not perfect, it is not fancy, but it looks very fun. Their combined laughter floats across the room.

"I'm guessing you've had dance lessons," Kon says to Tim, who is smoothing his slightly wrinkled suit.

Tim looks up at his through his lashes, expression all soft and loose from his smile. "Never too late, Kon."

"What?"

Tim straightens up, suddenly Tim Wayne again, offering out his hand one more time. "Come on, I'll even let you lead."

Kon, after only a second of staring, decides that he definitely wants to dance with Tim. He takes it, and they move onto the floor properly.

"Hand on my waist," Tim says. Kon is looking down at their feet, thinking that he could break Tim's toes if he's not careful. He's already regretting the impulsive decision. He feels Tim's slim fingers curl around his own, their placement sure and secure between his. The other hand goes to his shoulder. "Waist, Kon."

He lifts his left hand, and slides it to Tim's waist.

Bart and Cassie spin by. "You actually have to move, Kon!" Bart calls, laughing.

"Shut up!" Kon replies, stupidly. Tim chuckles.

"Ignore them. Focus on me," Tim tells him, fingers tightening. "Step forward with your right."

Staring at his feet, Kon lifts his foot, and Tim follows smoothly. He steps into the place Tim left.

"Good. And back."

Kon moves his foot back, and Tim's takes his place with ease.

"Alright, and forward," Tim's calm voice tells him. "Back. Okay, now actually move along with the step."

They shuffle back and forth for a minute. Tim urges him to move their connected hands.

"Forward, back. Come on, Kon, eyes on me."

Kon finally looks up from the floor, scared to crush Tim's feet. His best friend is smiling fondly, eyes sparkling.

"Forward, back," Tim says, staring at him. "Keep looking at me." then he continues to dance, making sure that he stays in step with him.

Kon somehow manages to not step on his toes, but he is breathless by the time the song ends. He's sure if they keep going he'll mess it up.

"Let's quit while we're ahead," Kon says.

Tim huffs, but allows him to let go. "You did great, Kon."

Bart edges between them, grinning. "My turn!"

Kon groans. "Bart--"

"Too late!" Bart hilariously tries to take the lead, shorter and scrawnier than Kon, pestering him onto the dance floor

Cassie brings Tim a drink, and they watch the pair with flying elbows and loud swearing weave through the dancing crowd.

"Idiots," she comments, still smiling.

"Yeah," Tim agrees, voice warm.

 


End file.
